Searching For Who I Am?
by enriya
Summary: [On Hiatus] Norika thought she was a ordinary girl. But little did she know that her parents were keeping something from her.
1. Who Am I?

Ch. 1 Who Am I?

Childhood years, they can pass within seconds making you forget about the young. With one child, she never knew where she came from or who her parents were.

It seems like a dream, but it wasn't. The story of how she was found was told to her many times. Many times, she would hope that they would mention something about her parents. However, every time the story ended, it would be the same.

As she lay in bed with the stars shining through the hut window, the images of everything about her life passed through her mind. She started to remember how the story started and how it ended.

"You were only a baby when you were found. No one seemed to be around, but noises could be heard in the distance. A war must of broke out and that is how you ended up here. You seemed so innocent, so alone. The only thing we could do was take you in."

Norika shook her head. No, there's got to be something. She remembers when she went out to play with the kids of the village. She always ran back home afraid of what she might do. Her strength wasn't like normal children. She seemed stronger.

Tears started to flow down her face. She rolled over to her stomach and cried into her pillow. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know whom she is, where she came from.

------

"Maybe it is time to tell her the truth." Said an older man. He was glancing over at skin door that hid the muffling sound of crying.

"She is only a child. If we tell her the truth, she might not take it so well." Said the older woman looking down at the fire. It crackled against the wood making the embers glow with red.

Misana always cared for the child as if she was her own, but she knew there would be a time that she would have to tell the truth. Norika would need to know that she was found.

A small tear ran down her wrinkle cheek. If the truth is told, they automatically knew that she would leave and try to find who she is.

The older man walked over to the older woman. He placed his arm around her and whipped the tear away. "It is time that she knows. In the morning, we will tell." Said Hiroshi,

-------

A/N: Here's a short introduction to a new twist. Hope you enjoy. Please, don't forget to review.


	2. Truth

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you liked the introduction. It is a twist to the inuyasha stories because the crew is not in it at all maybe I will put them in at the ending but I don't know. well one with the story!

Ch. 2 Truth

Sun was starting to shine in the small hut. Dew drops were falling off of the trees, birds were singing, kids were playing all except one. Norika wanted to go outside, but she was afraid that she might hurt someone. She didn't know how she just knew something was different. The old couple were talking about when to tell her the truth. The truth was the hardest thing to say to this little girl. They decided to tell her at the dinner table. The old lady was crying because she was afraid that she might leave.

"Misana we need to tell her, I am afraid that if we don't tell her, she might get told by someone else." Stated the older man looking at the older lady sitting across the table.

"I know but what happens if she is not ready."

"We will just have to see for our self."

Norika started to head downstairs to start the day. She saw her father sitting at the table eating his soup. Her mother was over the fire making something in a pot that smelled so good. Hiroshi saw her and stood up and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Misana turned around and tears started coming down her face.

"Mama, Papa what is the matter? Asked a concerned girl.

"Sweetie you might want to sit down for this." Said Hiroshi sitting back down at the table.

Norika did as he told and sat down. Misana came over and handed her a bowl of soup. Norika started eating when Hiroshi started talking.

"Do you remember when we told you how we found you." Stated the old man.

"Yea." Answered Norika still unsure what was happening.

"Well that was not the whole truth."

"What do you mean the whole truth.'

"Well you see your father and I were walking around the village when a group of people came by. One looked sort of like you he had long silvery white hair and a pair of dog ears. He wear a red haori and had a sword at his side. Another one was what looked like a fox demon about the size that you are now. Then there was a tall young lad that had his hair back in a short pony tail. He wear a black and purple suit he sort of looked like a monk. Then there was a young lady that had long black hair tied up in a tall pony tail and had a cat in her hands. She looked sort of like the young lad except she was in a pink and black suit. The last person in the group was a young girl with black hair. She wear this strange clothes. White shirt and a green skirt they say. In her hands was a baby all we could see was that it had black hair and was a girl." Told Misana as Norika was listening.

"Later that night demons started invading our village and the young half – demon came and saved our village. A creepy man on a purple cloud started attacking the women and children. Misana was about to be killed when out of the blue a pink arrow was shot at that man. I looked and saw it was that same girl that we saw earlier. After a while the man and his group of what looked like demons fled. We wanted to thank that group of people but we never found them. As we were searching we hear a crying noise and in the bushes was you." Stated Hiroshi.

"What you are saying is that you think that that lady is my mother." Question Norika still a little bit confused about the story.

"Yes." Said Hiroshi.

A/N: So how is it so far. What will Norika do will she go after he to believe real mother or will she stay in the village with her to believe mother and father?


	3. Author's Note

Enriya: Sorry I have to do this but, I am having major writers block and I can't think of any good ideas right now. I wish I could but, I have things going on. One of the reasons why is my computer is broken and I am like putting 40 hours a week into work to get it fixed and my car. Hopefully I will be back soon. But till then I am stopping my stories. Thanks for understanding and sorry for having to do this, Bye 


End file.
